Blue Violet Girl
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Just when she thinks things couldn't be worse. There's always something to complicate it all.


She never knew there was really anything wrong. Everything always seemed find to her. But then things started changing. He got angry easily, he belittled her and made her cry. Everything had been so hectic she didn't think much of it from the beginning. Then things started drastically changing. It was a little push here, a little tap there. She was to naive to realize what was really going on. He'd always apologize afterwards and try to set things right, and she believed him. Always turning the blind eye to what was going on in her personal life. Her friends told her he meant everything he did, but she refused to believe them. 

" He's a good person." She would say.

" He'd never hurt me on purpose; he was just in a bad mood."

Never say never.

She made up excuses for him. No one believed her when she said it was "just an accident". No one took her seriously anymore. Her own sister told her to get help, as did his brother. She knew how he could get; violent tendencies showed up in him quite a bit over the years. Things didn't change. It all stayed the same. She wanted him to change; she wanted her life to change. She wanted it all to stop. She missed the old Matt, the sweet one, the one that cared about here. The one that treated her with respect, the one that was gentle with her and would NEVER raise his hand to her! But that Matt was gone...long gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" I just wish things would change Aurora." Keilei said. (Keilei is pronounced Kay-Lee)

" Kei it's not going to change unless you do something about it." Her sister said.

" What am I gonna do?"

" Keilei, sweetie, you have to decide that for yourself baby. You've got to get in control."

" Aurora..."

" No! No more excuses," Aurora said firmly. " This is for your own good. I don't want to preach to you again but Kei you know what you have to do to get this to stop. You've got to take the reigns and say Matt stop this! You're hurting me and I can't take it! If you can't treat me with respect then you don't need me."

" I know Aurora I know. But I just love Matt so much..."

" You mean you love him like when you go swimming with the dolphins and you come back and realize that they've eaten your feet?" (a/n: BETHANY!!!!!! WOLOT!)

" Aurora..."

" Keilei, this is for you honey. You can't be afraid of Matt all the time! You've got to take charge! Tell him how you feel!"

" You're right...you're absolutely right!"

" Damn straight," Aurora grinned. " Now go on Kei! You can do it!"

Keilei smiled at her sister and picked up her car keys. She walked out the door and hopped into her brand new, blue, Nissan Xterra. Keilei started it up and backed out of the driveway. It would be about an hour drive to get to Matt's house, his new one anyhow. He'd finally finished getting it built about a year ago, when things between them were going well, and begged her continuously to move in with him. Each time Keilei refused and Matt acted like it was alright with him. But every time that he'd ask her now, he'd accuse her of something new. Whether it be sleeping with someone else, him not being good enough for her, anything he could say to break down her spirits. Keilei does Indy wrestling in a fed that runs in North Carolina, every time she'd ask Matt to a show; he'd make up an excuse. Every time she went to train for a match or event, he'd bring her down. Telling her she'll never be fit enough to wrestle, she'll never be sexy enough. But after it all, he always opts to apologize to her. He'd always try to smooth things out. He'd always take back everything he said to her. Keilei really thought that Matt was the one for her...but obviously she was wrong. As she stopped at a red light, Keilei switched on her C.D. player. Silverchair's "Neon Ballroom" was the last C.D. she had played and she automatically set it to repeat "Ana's Song" over and over. Although the song made her want to cry, she listened to it for the entire ride over to Matt's house. She knew she couldn't be in tears when she got there or else he'd suspect something, unless it was one of the rare days he was in a pleasant mood. Keilei finally arrived at Matt's house, she shut the engine off in her car and slowly walked up the walkway and knocked hesitantly on the front door. A few seconds later Matt opened the door. He gave a smile and kissed her on the cheek. Keilei gave a halfhearted smile and hugged Matt.

" Hi honey. What a surprise! How are you?" Matt seemed to be in a good mood today.

" I'm great. How about you?"

" I'm great, I'm great. Come on in Kei!"

" You seem so happy today Matty." She said, sitting on the couch.

" Oh I'm just in a good mood," Matt smiled. " What brings you over here today?"

Keilei just couldn't bring herself to tell him the real reason, she wanted this good mood to last. " Oh I just missed you that's all. I wanted to come see you."

" You're such a sweetheart Kei," Matt kissed her cheek again. " Anything special you want to do?"

" Oh no, not really. Being with you is enough." Keilei smiled brightly.

This is how it was many a time... every time Matt was in a good mood. She'd gather up the courage to tell him off and he'd act so sweet to her. Half the time she'd end up staying at his house and they'd end up sleeping together. Keilei loved Matt, she honestly did, but when he hurt her, she just felt completely helpless against him...and she hated that feeling.

" Kei honey, are you okay?" Matt asked, giving her a thoughtful look.

" Yes. I'm just thinking," She said. " Just thinking."

" Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?"

" Just a drink please," Keilei gave an innocently youthful smile. " What have you got?"

Matt got up and walked to the kitchen. " Coke, Sprite, and Iced Tea."

" Uh...I'll have a glass of tea please."

" Sure. No problem."

Keilei got up and walked to the kitchen with Matt. He turned around and handed Keilei her glass of tea. She smiled and took a sip. Matt looked at her quizzically and she nodded, letting him know it tasted fine. Keilei felt oddly good about this visit, nothing had gone wrong and she and Matt seemed to be on the same page for the moment. If anything she learned from her previous visits with Matt, things could change very quickly. Matt smiled at Keilei and kissed her on the lips, she smiled and gave Matt a happy look.

" Matt." Keilei said hesitantly.

" Yes?"

" Do you love me Matty?"

" Of course I love you Kei. Why would you ask something like that?" Matt asked, seemingly calm.

" Be...Oh nevermind. Forget I said a thing about it." Keilei said, waving her hand.

" No. What's wrong? What's the problem?"

" Nothing Matt. Really." 

" Come on Keilei. I want to know if there's something wrong." Matt said, an almost growling tone in his voice.

Keilei quickly became scared. " Please Matt...not today."

Matt grabbed her arm. " Tell me Keilei."

Keilei tried to pull away but Matt was much stronger than she. " Please Matt don't!"

Matt took a harder grip on Keilei's arm.

" Why Kei? Why would you ask me something that stupid? Do I love you?"

" I'm sorry Matt! Please don't hit me again! Please Matt, not again!" Keilei begged.

" Why did you come over Keilei? Why are you REALLY here?" Matt asked, pure anger in his voice.

" Because I miss you Matt! I wanted to see you! I really missed you Matt!" Keilei cried.

" Sure you really missed me Keilei." Matt screamed.

Matt balled up his fist and punched Keilei in the face. It was the first time he ever actually used his fist to hit her. Keilei cried out loudly as she fell to the tile floor, holding her aching cheek.

" Please Matt stop!" Keilei sobbed.

" SHUT UP KEILEI!"

Matt picked Keilei up off the floor by her hair, as if she were in the ring. He hit her hard again and back to the floor she fell. Keilei sobbed and tried to crawl away from Matt, and fortunately she did so successfully. Somehow she managed to get her car keys and get out the front door. Keilei quickly jumped into her Xterra and sped away. She knew she couldn't go back home, Aurora would say something about the bruise that must have been forming on her right cheek. So she went to the only other person she knew she could trust to take care of her and make her feel loved... Jeff.

It took almost a straight half hour to get from Matt's house to Jeff's. She'd been crying the entire way and almost missed the turn for Jeff's street. Once she got there she pulled up in the driveway and cut the engine. She laid her head on the steering wheel and continued crying. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the window. Startled, Keilei quickly lifted her head and looked out the window. Jeff was standing there, motioning for her to open the window. Instead she opened the door and got out, locking the car up behind her. Jeff immediately noticed the bruise on her cheek and took Keilei in his arms and let her cry.

" Keilei. What's wrong baby girl?"

Jeff always called her Baby Girl whenever she was hurting because of Matt.

" He...he hit me again Jeff. Harder this time. It wasn't a slap this time..."

" Oh God. Did he punch you Kei?" Jeff asked softly.

Keilei simply nodded, tears knotting up her throat, taking away her speech. Jeff held Keilei tightly and stroked her hair.

" Come on baby girl, let's get you inside and get some ice for that cheek of yours."

Jeff gently led Keilei into his house and instructed her to sit on the couch as he got her a sandwich baggie with an ice cube in it. He wrapped it in a napkin and gently pressed it to her cheek.

" Tell me what happened baby girl." Jeff said. His soft voice and familiar southern accent always made her feel better.

" I went over, originally to tell him how I felt. About how he abuses me and how I just can't take it anymore. Unfortunately he was in a good mood and I couldn't tell him. I wanted to Jeff but he was just being so sweet... I couldn't just do that. So I didn't. I made one mistake though. I asked him if he really loved me and he got really angry and this ends up happening." Keilei explained.

" Baby girl, I'm sorry," Jeff hugged Keilei. " I don't know what's wrong with Matt."

" Jeff I am so glad to have a friend like you." Keilei said, hugging Jeff tightly.

Jeff kissed Keilei's forehead. " I'm so sorry Kei."

" I just want to forget him Jeff," Keilei said. " I can't go back home. Aurora will bite my head off for backing down again. You're the only one who really cares Jeff. You're the only one I can trust to turn to right now."

" Hey. Hey. Come on baby girl. Let's get you upstairs. You can take a nap in my room." Jeff said, leading Keilei up the stairs.

**later**

Keilei awoke in the familiar glow of Jeff's room. The fish tank illuminating the entire room. She was wrapped up in Jeff's sliver and black blankets, resting her head on his large stuffed panther pillow. Keilei rolled over and saw the door open a crack. It was pushed open a bit more but she saw no one come in. Keilei heard a panting sound and looked over the side of the bed to see Jeff's dog Liger. Keilei leaned over and patted Liger on the head.

" Hi Liger. Hi baby."

Keilei slid out of Jeff's bed and sat on the floor with Liger, petting him and scratching behind his ears. Keilei always loved playing with Jeff's pets. First Liger, was always the one she played with, then Jeff got Witty, his prairie dog. Somehow, every time she spent the night at Jeff's house, Witty would always end up sleeping next to her, or sleeping on her stomach. Keilei continued playing with Liger, it truly made her happy to stay with Jeff when things were rocky with Matt. Keilei loved Jeff, but not the kind of love she once felt for his older brother. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw the door open, bumping her toes.

" Oh. I'm sorry Kei," Jeff said. " Feeling any better? You slept for hours."

" Oh yes. I feel a lot better, thanks. I was just so drained and upset...Jeff...would you mind if I stayed the night with you again? I know I end up with you every time this happens but you make me..."

" Hey. No need for an explanation. Of course you can stay baby girl. Do you want to bunk in here with me or do you want the guest room?"

" Uh...I'm not sure. I'll let you know later okay?" Keilei said, giggling from Liger licking her legs.

" Sure," Jeff smiled. " You hungry?"

" Yeah. All I've had today was a slice of toast."

" That's all?"

" Yep. I haven't wanted anything."

" Nervous?"

" What for?"

" Talking to Matt."

" Oh. Yeah. I guess."

Jeff kissed her cheek. " Don't worry. It'll be okay."

" Thank you Jeff."

" Babe you don't have to thank me every time. Despite why you're here, I really enjoy your company."

" I really like being with you too Jeff. You really make me feel special."

" Because you are."

Keilei blushed as Jeff sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Jeff kissed her temple and held her tightly. Keilei nestled her head into his neck and let her breath tickle him. Jeff smiled and pulled Keilei back. He kissed her on the mouth. Jeff's tongue slid into her mouth, playfully wrestling with hers, but abruptly, he pulled away.

" I shouldn't...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just done that." Jeff said quickly.

Keilei touched her lips, a bit confused. " Jeff...I really didn't expect that."

" I really didn't expect to actually do that...I...I..."

Keilei hushed Jeff with a kiss to his lips. Jeff slid his fingers into Keilei's long golden hair after a moment of shock. She pulled away and Jeff removed his hands.

" There. Now we're even." She said smiling.

**later**

Keilei and Jeff sat in his kitchen eating when the phone rang. Jeff leaned back and punched the speaker phone button.

" Hello?"

" Jeff. It's Aurora. Have you seen Kei? I haven't seen heard from her since this morning and I called Matt and he hung up on me."

" She's okay Aurora. She's here with me. She's safe."

" OH THANK GOD! I was so worried about her! Can I talk to her?"

Jeff looked at Keilei and she shook her head quickly.

" She's asleep Aurora. I'll let her know you called though, I promise." Jeff lied.

" Okay. Thanks Jeff."

" No problem."

" Bye."

" Later."

Aurora hung up and Jeff did as well.

" Okay. What's up? Why don't you want to talk to your sister?" Jeff asked.

" Because, she'll get on my case if I tell her what happened, and I don't feel like dealing with that right now." Keilei replied.

" Kei, you've got to tell Aurora sometime." Jeff said, touching her hand.

" I know. Just not today." Keilei said.

Jeff laughed. " You. Little miss procrastinator," He laughed again. " Want anymore of this Chinese before I put it back in the fridge?"

" No, thanks though."

" Sure."

Jeff got up and took the bowls they were eating out of and put them in the sink.

" Jeff."

" Yo?"

" That kiss earlier. Did you enjoy it?"

Jeff visibly tensed. " Why do you ask?"

" Because I did."

" What?!"

Keilei turned about six shades of red from the her roots of hair to the tips of her toes.

" I really did Jeff."

He cleared his throat. " Th...that comes as a huge surprise to me Kei."

" Why?"

" Well...Because I never thought things would be like that between us...I never imagined that type of thing between us."

" Because I was Matt's girl?"

" Mainly, yes." Jeff said.

" I'm going to end up regretting this, but...have you ever wanted it?"

Jeff looked Keilei dead in her eyes. " In all honesty, yes I have."

Keilei rose and wrapped her arms about Jeff's shoulders. " So how about we give it a whirl?"

Jeff grinned but it soon faded. " I can't."

" Why not?"

" Because...I...I just can't! I can't sleep with you. It would be too weird and it wouldn't be right." Jeff said.

" Oh. Okay." Keilei said dejectedly.

" Hey. Come on baby girl. I just can't do that. I...I'd feel like I was betraying my brother." Jeff said.

" Even after he hurt me the way he did?" Keilei said, on the verge of tears.

" Baby girl, I know you're hurting but sleeping with me wouldn't make anything better."

" Yes! It would! Don't you understand how unloved I feel when Matt does those things to me," Keilei asked beginning to cry. " Don't you understand that I just want some affection. Can't you see that in me?"

" Keilei...I understand how he makes you feel but when it all boils down to the end you're wanting me for the wrong reasons. You want your revenge on Matt for hurting you, yes I understand that but you've got to look at the bigger picture Kei. After it's all said and done, who gets hurt? Who ends up in tears? And who ends up with a broken heart because they did something with someone that they've wanted to pursue for so long and they realize that they've hurt two people that they care about and love very deeply. It doesn't make it all go away baby girl." Jeff said.

" Jeff..."

" Kei, I don't wanna go into it okay. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't want things to be strange between us. I just want it to be all normal. I don't want things between us to change. If we have sex, it will, it will change. Things won't be the same. I don't want that to happen."

Keilei held back the barrage of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and nodded meekly. She got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs. Jeff watched her and let out a sigh. He sat at the table, head in his hands, wondering whether to give her what she wanted, or to stand by what he just said.

*Later*

Keilei sat in Jeff's guestroom, curled in a ball on the bed. She hadn't been crying, just lying there, motionless, for almost two hours, thinking. Wondering about what Jeff thought of her. Wondering if he only didn't want to have sex with her because of the fact that she was Matt's girlfriend and he made the choice to stay loyal to his brother. Keilei sighed and uncurled herself from the ball she'd been in for the past few hours and walked down the hall. She peered into Jeff's bedroom and saw him laying on his bed, Liger by the side of the bed. He had headsets on and Keilei could hear "Drift and Die" by Puddle of Mudd coming from them. Keilei pushed the door open gently and noticed Jeff looked like he was asleep. His eyes were shut and his breathing slow and steady. Keilei sat on the floor with Liger and he barked happily at her.

" Shh! Don't wake Daddy up Liger," She pet the dog. " Let him sleep."

Jeff turned his head and looked down. He gave a slight smile and took his headsets off, lying them and his CD player on the floor.

" I'm awake."

" Oh. Sorry I just kinda walked in like this."

" No problem, don't worry about it. You're allowed." Jeff smiled.

" Jeff listen. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to realize that you make me feel really special and I wanted to have something...bigger from you. But I know I don't exactly need it."

" Kei c'mere baby girl." Jeff beckoned her to him, opening his arms.

Keilei climbed over Jeff and laid down next to him. Jeff shifted and laid on his side to look at her. Jeff gently brushed the back of his hand over Keilei's cheek and stared deeply into her violet eyes.

" Keilei, I know you didn't mean anything by saying that and I'm sorry I shot you down that way. But you've got to understand how I feel about it. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to feel like I'm betraying someone who's important to me. I know that Matt hurt you baby girl but I just don't know if I can sleep with you and not have it burn at the back of my mind. Kei I love you I do. But I don't know... I don't know....how I love you. I don't know whether it's lust I'm feeling for you or whether it's this strange passion or whether I'm truly in love with you or what. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what us having sex would do or what would come out of it." Jeff said.

" Jeff I understand that you're in a position that you don't know what to do or what to think. I understand that but you can also try to put yourself in my shoes. I'm the one getting beaten by her boyfriend, I'm the one feeling completely unloved. And you're the only person I can come to. I'm not saying this because I want to make you feel bad because that's not the case at all. What I'm saying is...I want to feel the way you'd love me. I want to know what you're like on that level."

" Kei...I...I don't know what to say. I don't know whether to act on what you're saying, because hell I wanna show you what I'm like on that level. I want you to feel loved because you deserve it. You're a wonderful girl, you're beautiful, and sweet and any other word I can think of to describe how awesome you are. Keilei I..."

Being at a loss for words, Jeff leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. Keilei leaned in as well, kissing Jeff back. He nibbled on her bottom lip but pulled away.

" Jeff...you can stop. I won't make you go any further if you don't want to."

" Kei...I...I...I want to."

A few hours later, Jeff groaned and collapsed, spent on top of Keilei. She kissed his sweat laden forehead as he rolled from atop her. Jeff wiped his face and rolled to his side, lazily wrapped his arm around Keilei's body as she laid on her side as well, facing Jeff.

" Oh...my...Jeff."

" Damn..." Was all Jeff could manage.

" Jeff that was amazing."

" Yeah," Jeff breathed. " You ain't kidding."

" Do you regret it?" Keilei asked, wiping a few strands of blue hair from Jeff's brow.

" No. I don't."

" You don't?"

" Question." Jeff said.

" Shoot?"

" We just fucked without any kind of protection didn't we?"

" Yes. We did."

" That's not good."

" It'll be fine." Keilei said.

" How can you say that?"

" Because, I'm not worried about getting pregnant. This has happened with Matt before. Having it unprotected and all."

Jeff returned to his position on his back. " Well that makes me feel a bit better...sorta."

Keilei climbed atop Jeff. " I thought you didn't regret it."

Jeff chuckled and kissed her. " I don't."

Keilei giggled impishly and kissed Jeff again. Jeff situated Keilei atop him and they made love for the second time that night.

*Next Day*

Jeff woke up the next morning, awkwardly entangled in a mix of his and Keilei's limbs, and the bed sheets. Jeff managed to pull himself from the jungle of the previous night's passion and climbed from his bed. He plucked his boxer shorts from the floor and slipped them on. Jeff stared down at the sleeping Keilei and a slight smile played his lips. Jeff sighed and grabbed a random pair of jeans from the floor and put them on. Jeff pulled his blankets up over Keilei and left the room. Jeff walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Jeff sighed, thinking over his situation. Sure he told Keilei he didn't regret what they did but there was a part of him that did. This woman was his brother's girlfriend. Jeff never really thought that he'd end up in a situation like that with Keilei. Things would definitely be extremely different between he and Kei but as well as between he and his brother. Jeff sighed and laid back on his couch, tryin to relax himself to clear his mind. Confusion filled his thoughts, he just couldn't figure out a straight answer for himself. Jeff picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. He randomly changed the channels and eventually wound up turning it off again. Jeff got up and walked back upstairs. He peered into his bedroom to see Keilei still sleeping, peacefully at that. She had managed to curl herself up into a little ball and in Jeff's eyes, she looked so cute and innocent. Almost like a little fairy hiding in a black rose, waiting for the sun to beam through the petals and awaken the tiny slumbering nymph. Jeff smiled to himself, sitting on the floor beside his bed. He picked up the C.D. player he had put on the floor the night before and put his headsets on. He began to listening to Puddle of Mudd again. He set the player to repeat "Drift and Die" again and relaxed himself against the bed. Meanwhile above him, Keilei had started to wake up, she shifted herself around, trying to feel where Jeff was.

" Jeff," She groaned. " Where are you?"

Keilei received no response and sat up, covering her bare body with Jeff's black bed sheets. She ran her hands through her disheveled hair and looked around Jeff's bedroom. She looked to the side of the bed and spotted Jeff's blue hair, his head slowly nodding back and forth, a pair of large headsets covering his ears. Keilei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the back of Jeff's neck. Jeff jumped, throwing his headsets off. He placed a hand on his chest and turned towards the bed.

" God Almighty Kei you scared me!"

Keilei giggled childishly. " Aw. I'm sorry lover," She smiled. " Where'd you go off to?"

" Downstairs. I needed to try and clear my mind up," Jeff sighed. " Kei. We gotta talk baby girl."

Keilei sat up straight. " I know. But do you mind if I shower first?"

" Not at all. I'll call Aurora and get her to bring you some clothes. Okay?"

" Sure. Thanks Jeff."

Keilei got up and walked in the nude to the bathroom. Jeff toppled over on his floor in laughter at her crude shamelessness. Keilei walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. She started up the shower and climbed in. She let the warm water pelt her body and sighed with a relaxed feeling. Keilei wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the feeling of Jeff's hands, Jeff's mouth, Jeff's body and how he connected with her. Keilei knew that she was washing away all the essence of Jeff off her skin but inside, there was still so much of him left. With an extremely high possibility that there could be a very large part of him inside her. It was a risk they unwittingly took the night before and the result could end up something huge. A child. A living being could end up growing inside Keilei. It frightened her but she knew that she and Jeff could make it through. So maybe she was worried...

Keilei wrapped her arms around her own stomach and gave a sigh. She finished up in the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Keilei walked from the bathroom and back to Jeff's room. Jeff was sitting on the floor, almost the same way he was when Keilei left. Except he had a small pile of clothes sitting in his lap. Jeff looked up from the notebook he was writing in and smiled. He held out the pile of clothes to Keilei and she took them, holding her towel up at the same time.

" Thanks. Man, Aurora musta got here fast...or I took a long shower."

" You took a long shower. It takes a good hour to get from your house to here. Unless she was on her way anyhow. I called her cell," Jeff shrugged. " I guess she was reading your mind."

" I hope not," Keilei mumbled. " She wouldn't have like it."

" Why? Whatcha thinking about?"

" Nothing...major anyhow.

Jeff shrugged and sat on his bed, watching as Keilei dropped the towel from around herself. It sent shivers down Jeff's spine to be so close to Keilei in her nude form again. He wouldn't lie to himself, he always thought she had a beautiful body, she'd been in bikini contests galore for the Indy fed she was in. She was proportioned perfectly, legs, hips, stomach, breasts, beautiful facial features, long hair, and violet eyes. Jeff watched intently as she dressed, keeping his eyes traveling constantly around her body. As she finished, she turned to show Jeff what she wore. Jeff smiled and nodded approvingly at her. Keilei wore a short red plaid skirt and a black midriff shirt with elbow length sleeves. It showed the lower part of her stomach, exposing the little silver hoop in her navel. Keilei sat on Jeff's bed and slid her shoes from the day before on, knee high heeled black boots. Jeff looked her over once more and gave a smile, nodding happily.

" You look great," Jeff said. " I'm gonna go shower now. You can stay here or go downstairs."

Keilei nodded as Jeff walked away to the bathroom. Keilei rose from Jeff's bed and walked around Jeff's room. She looked into the fish tank, full of Jeff's favorite Tropica fish. Gabriella and Jeff had named them together one of the times she had come to his house to get away. Keilei found her favorite fish. The Angelfish, she had named it, simply, Baby. It had been the smallest fish she he had first got them, and it surprised her it hadn't been eaten yet. Keilei gently pressed her palm up against the glass, she sighed and sat back down on Jeff's bed. A moment or so later, Jeff came back, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair scattering water droplets down his face and back. Jeff smiled and walked to his closet. He pulled out a pair of silver pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Keilei smiled and watched dreamily as he got dressed. She never saw a more perfect man in her life. Jeff was different and unique and that was the best thing about him. Jeff finished dressing and went off to brush his hair. Jeff tossed his brush to Keilei and she slowly ran it through her hair.

" Do you have a rubber band?"

" Uh...yeah, I think so."

Jeff opened a small drawer in his dresser and pulled out a few things. A handful of earrings, some scraps of paper, a pen, and a mini candy bar.

" What the hell," Jeff threw away the candy. " I know I've got one."

Jeff rummaged through the drawer again and finally produced a black rubber band. He pulled the left over wisps of light green hair from it and gave it to Keilei.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

Keilei pulled her hair up in a ponytail. " Look okay?"

" Looks fine," Jeff smiled. " Okay. Now we really need to talk." Jeff said.

Keilei nodded sadly as she and Jeff left the room. Keilei sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and Jeff sat across from her.

" Simply. What are we going to do now?" Jeff said.

Keilei sighed. " I don't know Jeff. It was pretty irresponsible of the both of us. So I guess we'll just have to deal with it. It won't change what happened but we're just gonna have to deal with it and just not tell anyone."

" But that can only last for so long. We can only keep it inside for so long Kei. We can't just leave it to sit. It has to be dealt with." Jeff said.

" Jeff I know. But what can we do? There isn't a way to lessen the conflict that's inevitable to come."

" There's so much that's got to be done to...try and keep things under wraps, but not completely y'know? But those things simply are too hard to do. Kei we just have to bring it to light and face the music. I don't know when. I don't know how, but someday and more than likely sooner than later, it has to be done." Jeff said.

" You're right Jeff. It does have to be faced. You're absolutely right." Keilei said.

Jeff smiled a bit. " Now that we've got that stuff cleared up. Wanna go out for lunch? Lessen the stress?"

" Sure," Keilei smiled. " Why not."

*Later*

Keilei and Jeff had finally made their way back to his house after what started as a lunch date turned into an all day outing. They stopped by Keilei and Aurora's house to get some clean clothes for her for the next few days that she planned on staying with Jeff. She hoped no one would think to look for her there.

" Hey Jeff," Keilei said absently. " Do you think Matt will eventually come here and find me?"

" Nah. He never knows you come here. And you're here a lot."

Keilei blushed. " Yeah. I guess I am."

" No sweat," Jeff put his hand over hers. " I like it when you're here."

" Jeff. What are we now? I mean...after yesterday."

Jeff shrugged. " I don't know. I don't think we can still be "just friends" I don't believe that possible. We'll figure it out baby girl. Don't go gray over it." Jeff said with a slight smile.

Jeff opened his arms to Keilei and she laid back into them. Jeff wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. He knew deep down that he had strong feelings for the woman in his arms. He couldn't deny it. But there was still something so wrong with it. Keilei laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and looked up at him, smiling innocently. Jeff smiled back, absently placing his hand on her stomach.

" What about that?" Jeff asked.

Keilei shrugged. " We'll find out I guess. I'm not gonna flip over it."

" Whatever it is, let me know?"

" Definitely, you know I will."

" Hey. You crashing in the guest room?" Jeff asked.

" Probably better f I stayed there anyhow. So nothing happens again."

" Good idea," Jeff agreed. " That'll be less...tempting."

Keilei giggled, hearing her stomach growl. " Can we order in? I'm hungry."

" Sure. Want...Pizza or Chinese or something else?" Jeff asked.

" Chinese. Fresh Chinese anyhow." Keilei laughed.

" Alright, I'll just add it to the collection in the fridge anyhow," Jeff laughed. " Hop up baby girl and I'll go grab a menu I should have one."

Keilei sat up and moved from her place against Jeff's chest. Jeff got up and went into the kitchen. He managed to pull the menu from a drawer filled with other menus and walked back into the living room. Jeff handed Keilei the menu and she searched for what she wanted.

" Uh...I want...Chicken and Veggies!" Keilei said with a little giggle.

Jeff smiled. " Okay Princess. I'm gonna get my norm," Jeff cleared his throat, putting on his best hick voice. " Pork Fried Rice!"

Keilei laughed as Jeff got up and called their order in. Once Jeff finished he sat back down with Keilei on the couch.

" I'm glad that place delivers." Jeff said.

" Yeah," Keilei agreed. " So what are we gonna do now?"

" No clue. No clue at all baby girl."

*later*

" Hey Kei! Come with me, I wanna show you something!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling her up from the couch.

" What Jeff? What?"

" Come on! It's in the basement!"

" It? What is it?"

" You'll see!"

Jeff grabbed Keilei's hand and they ran down the stair to the basement. Jeff pulled her over to a cage and rustled it gently with his fingers.

" Jeff what is that?"

" You'll see. I hope he's awake."

" Jeff Hardy if this is another pet I swear..."

" Imagi! Where've you got off to you scruffy little thing. Imagi!"

" Imagi? What's Imagi?" Keilei asked.

Jeff opened the cage and pulled out an animal. Keilei shrieked and jumped backwards.

" WHAT IS THAT?" She screamed.

" It's Imagi. He's a raccoon," Jeff pet the animal's head. " Wanna hold him? He won't bite. Promise."

" No....no thanks. Liger and Witty are enough for me."

" Oh you'll learn to love Imagi. Just like those two."

" Where do you get these things Jeff Hardy?"

" Places." Jeff shrugged as he and Keilei walked back upstairs.

" I can't believe you have all those weird animals Jeff." Keilei remarked.

" They're not all weird...so one is a South African Raccoon...and one is a prairie dog. Okay they're pretty weird...but they're mine and I love 'em." Jeff said.

" That's sweet Jeffy. I love animals too. I was just never allowed to have them when I was little."

" Really? Why not?"

" Cos my Dad didn't like animals. So me and Aurora were banned from having them."

" That sucks! I personally think every kid should have a pet. I oughta buy you one."

" You wouldn't do that."

" I would to. What's your favorite animal?"

" Dolphins."

" Hmm....I don't think I can get you one of those...would you settle for a cat?"

" Yes! Those are my second favorite!"

" Alright. I'm gonna get you one, you know this right?"

" You will not."

" Alright. You keep thinking that. You'll see." Jeff said, a playful smirk on his face.

" Okay. We'll wait and see."

" You will. Don't be surprised if it's a black cat though. Look who you're dealing with."

" Always expect the unexpected." Keilei said.

" There ya go."

Keilei yawned. " Hey. I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

" Yeah. I'll be off later," Jeff said, kissing Keilei's forehead. " Night baby girl."

" G'night Jeffy."

Keilei smiled and blew Jeff a kiss, walking upstairs. She rummaged through her bag of things that she picked up from home and put on her silky, short, pink pajama bottoms and matching silky pink tank top with ANGEL written on it. Keilei climbed into the bed and clicked off the light next to the bed, quickly falling asleep.

*next day*

Keilei woke up the next morning and slid out of the bed in the guestroom. She stood up and stretched the left, walking into Jeff's room. Jeff laid in his bed, still sound asleep, Liger curled up in front of his bed. Keilei stepped over Liger and crawled softly over Jeff and curled up next to him. Jeff stirred and rolled over a bit, he blinked his and rubbed his eyes.

" Hey you. What you doing here?"

" I got lonely." Keilei whispered.

" Oh poor baby," Jeff said, giving Keilei a soft kiss on her lips. " So you wanna come snuggle with me?"

" Mmm-hmm."

" We can do that. No problem with snuggling."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Keilei and pulled her closer to him. Keilei laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and gently kissed his neck. Jeff stroked her hair and leaned in for a kiss but the phone rang, breaking his concentration on Keilei's lips. He groaned and leaned over to the other side of the bed, lifting the phone from its cradle.

" Hello?"

" Jeff. Hey Bro. What are you up to today?"

" Matt! Err...I'm a little busy today, me and the guys are practicing today."

" Oh, alright...hey maybe I'll stop by. It's been a while since I heard you guys."

" Dude that's probably a bad idea. We've got a lot of work to do. Writing and mixing, stuff like that. Lotta hustle and bustle, not a lot of music being played."

" Alright. That's cool. Call me when you get a free minute man."

" Sure. See ya later Matt."

" Later...oh hang on. Before you go, have you seen Keilei?"

" Kei...nah, I haven't. Sorry man. Things alright with y'all?"

" Yeah of course Jeff, why would you ask something like that?"

" Ah...no reason dude. Check it, I gotta go."

" Okay. Later Jeff."

" Later Matt."

Jeff sighed and set the phone back in the cradle. Keilei laid there with a terrified glint in her eyes. Jeff petted her hair gently, giving her a reassuring kiss.

" Calm down baby girl. Nothing's going on. Matt's not coming, I did all I could to keep him away, it worked, trust me. Don't worry."

" Jeff he's gonna find out soon. If I'm not at home, I'm nowhere else he'd look for me. This is the next place he'll go! He's gonna find me Jeff!"

" No Keilei. No he's not. Mat is not going to find you. I won't let him find you. I won't let him touch you. He won't lay another hand on you. Kei baby I love you, hear me? I won't let Matt hurt you anymore. I won't let him scare you anymore, it's done." Jeff said, his voice unfaltering.

" Truthfully?"

" I wouldn't lie to you Keilei. I promise."

" Oh Jeff! I love you!"

Jeff smiled at Keilei and kissed her gently on the lips, playing with her long hair. As they broke away, Jeff tapped her on the nose playfully. Keilei giggled and cuddled up in Jeff's arms, completely comfortable. Jeff laid tiny kisses all over Keilei's face and neck, playing with her hair, touching any part of her body he could in a minimally sexual way. Although the minimal sexual contact didn't last long, Jeff and Keilei found themselves having sex yet again.

*two weeks later*

Keilei sat downstairs in the home she shared with her sister Aurora. Aurora walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch with her sister, looking into her eyes.

" Where the hell have you been Keilei Annalyse Jordan?"

" Look Aurora. I've been at Jeff's house. I was lying low there while he was off cos of his punishment, getting pulled from RAW. I was perfectly save, everything was fine."

" Why didn't you ever call back?"

" Jeff and I occupied each other. We hung out."

" What do you mean you 'occupied each other' Kei?"

" To be straight forward, we had sex...three times...no...four. Four times."

" You had sex with Jeff? Are you crazy? If that ever gets back to Matt he'll go balls to the walls!"

" I know! I know! But he won't find out! Jeff promised me he wouldn't let Matt hurt me anymore! He won't let me get hurt anymore. Jeff loves me and he promised! Jeff wouldn't lie to me."

" Keilei you're crazy. Jeff isn't going to be around all the time! Him and Matt are at home at different times, Jeff can't be around to protect you when he isn't here! Why would you run to Jeff anyway? Wouldn't you think that'd be the first place he'd look for you?"

" But he never does Aurora! Don't you realize how many times I've been to Jeff's house and stayed for days and matt never knows?"

" And so you two decide to start sleeping together now?"

" Look! That was a big mistake..."

" A big four time mistake! But please tell me you two used protection!"

" The last three times..."

" And what about the first?"

" We didn't. He didn't have a condom...okay so he didn't even look for one but it was just a heat of the moment thing! It just ... happened!"

" Keilei! You've lost your mind! You can get pregnant you know!"

" YES! Aurora I know! If I do Jeff and I will take care of it!"

" Kei, I know you think I'm just trying to get on your nerves but honey, I don't want anything to happen to you. Look, if anything happens to you, and you and Jeff need anything, let me know."

" Thanks Aurora. It means a lot to me to have you behind us."

" You're my baby! Of course I'm behind you sis!"

Keilei leaned over and hugged her sister tightly. " Jeff made me another promise while I was at his house."

" What's that?"

" He promise to buy me a pet. He said he's getting me a black cat."

" No he's not!" Aurora exclaimed.

" That's what I said. He said his theory is every kid should have a pet. And since we weren't allowed them as kids, he's gonna get me one now."

" Jeff is definitely outside the norm. He's a little crazy."

" I know. He got another animal, speaking of."

" What kind this time? Does he still have that ferret or whatever it is?"

" Prairie dog. And yes he still has it. And this time, he has a South African raccoon."

" A South African WHAT?"

" A raccoon. It's called Imagi. It's strange."

" Its Jeff Hardy. You expected less?"

Keilei smiled. " Jeff's wild. That's one of the things I love about him."

" I'm thinking two things about that statement. 1-That better not me sexual and 2- you Kei, are falling in love with Jeff."

" You think I'm falling for him? Jeff's my best friend."

" Best friends can fall in live." Aurora said.

" I like Jeff...a lot. He said 'I love you' to me and I...said I love him too."

" You two always say that to each other."

" Yeah but it was different this time. It was a lot different. Ya know...I can't explain it but it just felt different."

" You are falling in love with him Keilei and it's coming on like a tidal wave."

Keilei curled herself up on the couch and rested her chin on her knees. Aurora patted her sister on the back and got up, going back upstairs. Keilei sat there with a thoughtful look on her face, Jeff totally engulfing her mind.

*Meanwhile*

" Hey Shan. Listen to this and tell me what you think." Jeff said, pulling out his guitar.

" Is it a new Perox song?"

" Nah. Just something I came up with."

Jeff picked the strings lightly with his fingers and began to sing the song written in his notebook. Shannon listened to the Jeff play his song, after Jeff finished and Shannon smiled, applauding his friend.

" Nice. That sounds like it's for somebody. What's it called?"

" Dunno yet. It's still gotta be tweaked to get the words right." Jeff said.

" Who's it for?" Shannon pried, raising his eyebrows at his companion.

" Keilei." Jeff blushed.

" Keilei? Matt's Keilei?"

" Yeah. But I wouldn't call her Matt's anymore."

" Why not?"

" Cos...just cos. It's a long story."

" An epic?" Shannon joked.

" It's a non-joking matter dude."

" Sorry man. Wanna tell me what's up?"

Jeff paused and thought for a moment. " I dunno Shan. It's pretty heavy."

" Lay it on me Jeffro. What are friends for dude."

" I dunno man..."

" If ya don't want to right now, that's cool. But ya know I'm gonna listen when ya wanna talk to me." Shannon said.

" Thanks man. I think it's about time someone else heard about this though. Ya know how Kei would show up places with a huge shiner on her face?"

" Yeah, but she got those wrestling right?"

" Not all of 'em. Some of 'em came from Matt."

" What!?"

" He beat her man. He'd hit her and abuse her and the poor thing is terrified of him. She comes to my house when Matt puts her through shit. She'll stay for a few days then head on home. But she's just scared to death of Matt and it's starting to get crazy."

Shannon sat with an amazed look on his face. " I can't believe Matt would do something like that to a wonderful girl like Keilei."

" I dunno where Matt went crazy but he put poor Keilei through a lot of shit man. It's really unnecessary how he hurts her, but I'm not about to let him hurt her anymore." Jeff said.

" Dude, if you need any help, call me up."

" Sure. Thanks Shannon."

" No problem Jeff. Hey I gotta get going, meeting up with Crystal soon y'know."

" Alright. Tell her I said hi."

" Sure thing, see ya later dude."

" Later Shannon."

*later*

" Aurora. Do you think Jeff's home?"

" He may be. Why?"

" I miss him...terribly."

" You've been away from him for two weeks and you're already having withdraws. Dayum Keilei."

" I told you Aurora, I love Jeff, and it's not just saying 'I love you' anymore, it's a lot more than that."

" Keilei Annalyse Jordan, you can't have both Hardy brothers at once."

" I don't want both Hardy brothers at once. I want Jeff Hardy!"

" And what about Matt?"

" Matt scares me Aurora. He scares me to death." Keilei said.

Aurora put her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. " Why Kei? Why are you so afraid of Matt?"

" Because! God Aurora, wouldn't you be scared of someone who abuses you?"

" I wasn't scared of Dad."

" Well I was! I'm not as strong as you Aurora! That's why I go to Jeff when Matt hurts me. That's why I look to him for comfort. I'm not as tough or as strong as your are. You're a helluva lot stronger than I am. You always have been and always will be." Keilei exclaimed.

" Kei, I am not stronger than you understand? We're both equally strong and it doesn't matter anyhow! I understand that you're scared and you have all the right in the world to be scared. Matt hurt you in a malicious way, of course you're upset and scared and all that other stuff. It's okay."

" But Aurora you don't understand. It's not just that! I feel so weak for having to run to Jeff. I know he doesn't care and he's always going to be there for me but I...I just feel like I could...I should have said something. I tried! God I tried so hard but it got me nowhere. It just got me hurt more. But Jeff's there, he's my rock and foundation. He's that strong pillar I can lean against. It just reminds me too much of when we were little. Being helpless and weak. That's all I am Aurora..."

Keilei looked toward her sister, tears streaming down her face. Aurora sniffled back her own tears and again pulled her sister into a tight embrace, lying Keilei's head against her shoulder.

" You are not weak Keilei. You're a lot stronger than you'll ever understand. So much stronger baby. So much."

Keilei gave her sister a little squeeze, almost as if to let her know she understood, and appreciated her words. As she pulled back from her sister, a slight smile on her face and about to speak, a knock came to the door. Aurora got up to answer it while Keilei collected herself, wiping the tears from her face and eyes.

" Kei. Someone's here for you?" Aurora sang from the door.

Keilei got up from the couch and walked to the door to see Jeff standing there. Green hair, silly grin, and both hands behind his back. Keilei released a short giggle as her sister walked off and invited Jeff inside.

" Hey."

" Hey baby girl. I got something for ya." Jeff said.

" Oh? What is it?"

Jeff pulled one hand from behind his back and then the other, bracing the bottom of the cage he held in that hand with it. Keilei's eyes went wide as they both knelt to see what occupied the cage. Jeff opened the little door and reached inside, as he drew his hand back a small black cat emerged with it. Keilei giggled and sat cross legged on the floor with Jeff.

" I told you I was gonna do it."

Keilei smiled. " I shoulda known. It's so adorable!"

" I hope you don't mind. I named it." Jeff said quietly.

" What'd you name it?"

" Emi. It means blessed with beauty in Japanese."

" That's so pretty Jeff. Thank you."

" You're very welcome my dear," Jeff smiled, giving Keilei a soft kiss. " Here ya go. It's okay."

Jeff gently placed the tiny animal in Keilei's arms. She petted its velvety fur, making purr it softly, curling itself up in Keilei's arms. Keilei smiled up at Jeff as she continued to idly pet her new companion.

" Thank you Jeff. This was really sweet of you."

" I told you I was gonna do it. I got some more stuff for it in my car. I'll be right back."

Jeff got to his feet and ran back outside to his car as Keilei continued to rub the fur on her new pet's head. Jeff came running back inside with a few things in his hands and plopped back down on the floor next to Keilei.

" I think I got everything ya need here...let me know if I forgot something."

" That's too sweet Jeff. Thank you so much."

" No problem," Jeff smiled. " Hey, I heard there's a new shop open downtown, an Ice Cream shop, you wanna go get some?"

" Sure! I'd love to. That'd be great."

" Cool, let's go find a place for this stuff and we'll head out."

Keilei nodded as Jeff gathered up most of the stuff and they carried it to the basement. The set up the things downstairs and headed back up, informing Aurora they were leaving and going out to Jeff's corvette. Jeff and Keilei took off downtown and were listening to Pearl Jam the entire way there. Jeff parked the his Corvette and they walked around downtown for a while, eating their ice cream and having a good time, holding hands and walking around.

" Jeff, can I ask you something?"

" Anything darlin."

" W...what if I got pregnant? I mean, we've been sleeping together a lot." Keilei asked quietly.

" Well, firstly, I'm going to be there for you and you can stay with me because y'know, I'd wanna be in the baby's life. I couldn't leave ya. I love you. And that'd be nice, having a kid, regardless of the weird situation but ya know, it's all about love baby."  
Keilei smiled. " And what about Matt?"

Jeff sighed, his entire demeanor changing. " I dunno about Matt. I'm fixin to talk to him but I dunno how to go about it."

" I know...I don't want to talk to Matt...I'm scared to."

" I know you are. I'll talk to Matt when we get everything sorted out between the two of us. Okay?"

" Okay Jeff."

" And hey look, don't be afraid okay? Matt's talk, that's all. I know he's hurt you before but he'll say he's gonna do something real bad, but that's all bluff baby. He won't hurt you that badly. Matt's full of bullshit, plain and simple, he's not gonna go that far."

" But what if he does Jeff?"  
" He won't. Trust me."

--Two Months Later--

" Jeff," Keilei said softly over the phone. " I have something to tell you honey."

" Okay, hang on a second babe, gotta vacate, it's kinda loud in here."

" Alright," Keilei said. " When are you coming back to the Carolinas?"

" No time soon unfortunately. I'm in Kansans City right now and I only have a few minutes, I'm first outta the shoot for RAW."

" Okay, I'll hurry then. Listen, I went to the doctor today and I got myself checked out."

" Okay...what's the prognosis?"

" Well. I'm healthy, and I'm pregnant."

A gasp of excitement came from Jeff's mouth. " For serious?"

" For serious! Are you happy?"

" Elated! Baby that's so great!"

" I'm glad you're happy. So what do we do now?"

" Uh...Pay-Per-View...Sunday! I'll talk to Matt then alright? I'll see if I can get Vince to fly you out. I don't think he'll mind," Jeff said, the smile obvious in his voice. " Hey, I gotta go. Match. I'll call you afterwards."

" Okay. Love you Jeff."

" Love you too."

Keilei hung up her phone and sat back in her bed, a smile on her face. She turned on the TV to TNN and sure enough, there was her love, glowing in the blacklight, banging his head wildly to the music. Jeff slid into the ring and jumped up on one turnbuckle, posing for and taunting the fans. He jumped down and ran across the ring to the other side, posing for that end of the crowd. When the lights came back up, Jeff chose his spot against the far ropes, the smile still slightly noticeable on his lips. The lights turned out yet again and Jeff's opponent for the night, Chris Jericho made his appearance. Keilei watched Jeff's match intently, excited that he picked up a win. After Jeff's match, Keilei settled down into her bed for her nights rest. But before she could get wink of sleep, the phone rang. With a groan and a yawn, Keilei reached over and picked up the phone, sleepily answering.

" Hello."

" Keilei."

" Matt," She gasped. " Why are you calling so late? I was about to go to bed."

" I'm sorry sweetie, I just miss you. I haven't spoken to you in so long."

" I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy. But I really have to go, I'm really tired, I had a long day."

" Okay Kei, can I see you tomorrow."

" No," She said, a bit to quickly. " I mean, no, I have to go to Raleigh tomorrow for an event. I'll be gone all day." 

" Okay...I have to leave for Texas tomorrow afternoon anyway. I'll talk to you later then."

" Yeah, later. Bye Matt."

Before he could say anything else, Keilei blindly hung up the phone, snuggling back down in her bed and settling to sleep. The repeated annoying buzz of an alarm clock quickly shook Keilei from her slightly disturbed slumber. Nightmares of her abusive boyfriend replaced sweet dreams of her gentle lover. Utterly startled, Keilei placed a hand over her stomach and sighed, rising from her bed. She went quickly to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. It wasn't a lie she told Matt the night before, she really did have to be in Raleigh for a event...but she probably wouldn't be participating for much longer. After getting dressed, Keilei picked up a few things, purse, car key, cell phone, and headed off to Raleigh. It was a long drive but an often made one for events. Sometime during the first hour of her trip, Keilei picked up her cell phone and rang Jeff, just to see what he was up to.

" Yello!"

" Jeff!"

" Hey darlin! How are ya?"

" Good, on my way to Raleigh."

" What for?"

" Event. I'm not going to be wrestling, don't worry."

" You better not be," Jeff said teasingly. " Don't need you getting hurt. 'Specially not now."

" I know. He called me last night."

" Matt?"  
" Yes."

" Why?"   
" He said he missed me cos we haven't talked in so long. I told him I had to go cos I was tired and had a long day and had to be in Raleigh today."

" Good girl. Hey, do you want me to talk to Matt before you get here for the PPV or after? Vince agreed to fly you out, FedEx should have your tickets there tomorrow."

" Okay. Do it after I get there. There's a few things I need to say to him."

" Okay honey. I gotta go now, me and Orton are gonna go work out. I'll call you when we're done."

" Alright Jeff. I love you sweetie."

" I love you too."

" Buh-bye hun."

" Bye."

Keilei ended the call on her cell phone, putting it into the passenger side seat. She sighed as she stopped at a red light, turning on the radio where "Warning" by Incubus was playing. Keilei shrugged and shook her head, going to turn on her CD player but remembering what was in it, she stopped. The light changed to green as Keilei reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD case. Fortunately for her it was already open and she plucked out the first CD she came upon, which happened to be Good Charlotte's first CD. She took out Silverchair and replaced it with Good Charlotte and let the songs play. After another hour and a half or so, she finally arrived in Raleigh. Keilei pulled up to the arena and hopped out of her car, walking up to the building. She pushed open the big door and walked inside, meeting up with her good friend and fellow Indy wrestler, Kristina.

" Keilei!"  
" Hey Tina, what's up girlie?"

" Nothing much. We got Lexis here today."

" Oh really? Cool."

" You look oddly happy Kei, whassup?"

" Promise to keep it quiet?"

" Cross my heart."

" I'm pregnant." Keilei whispered to her friend.

Kristina's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. A loud giggle slipped out and she grabbed Keilei.

" Congratulations!"

" On what?" A voice said.

" Alexis," Keilei exclaimed, hugging her friend. " I'll tell you if you promise to keep it quiet too."

" Promise! I love secrets!" Alexis giggled.

" I'm pregnant." 

" YOU BEAR THAT EVIL MAN'S SPAWN?!" Alexis screamed.

" LAREE," Kristina yelled, covering her mouth. " She said keep it QUIET!"

" Sorry, it's just that, I knew what was going on and now this?"

" No, no Lexi! It's not his." Keilei said.

" Oh," Alexis said with a sigh of relief. " So who's is it?"

" His brother's." Keilei said, blushing deeply.

" WHOA! His brother? Damn." Kristina said.

" Yeah I know," Keilei said. " I'm going to fly out to Washington with Jeff tomorrow I think for the Pay-Per-View and we're gonna tell Matt there...I hope it goes well because I really can't take it if it's not going to."

" How well can it go Kei? You're about to tell your boyfriend you're having his brother's baby. I don't mean to discourage you or anything but .... miracles are hard to come by." Alexis said.

" Alexis...I know...this is gonna be so hard I don't know if I can do it."

" You can Keilei," Kristina said, putting her arms around her friend. " You'll be okay."

" I'm scared you guys...I'm really scared."

" Don't be scared. You'll have Jeff by your side at all times. Nothing is gonna happen to you. Jeff'll protect you, that's the kinda guy he is right?"

" Yeah." Keilei said softly.

" Alright then," Alexis exclaimed. " Cheer up precious! It'll be alright."

--Next Day--

Keilei sat at the terminal in the Washington State airport, waiting for Jeff to arrive.

__

' Late as usual.' She mused, smiling slightly to herself.

Only moments later did Jeff come running through the terminal towards the gate, his best friend, Shannon Moore directly in tow. The pair stopped, and Jeff looked around a bit. He sighed, not initially seeing Keilei but Shannon caught his attention, pointing her out. Jeff smiled and walked up to her. Keilei rose from her seat and Jeff wrapped his arms around her, twirling her slowly in the air. Jeff placed Keilei gently on her feet and laid a kiss soundly on her lips.

" Hey babe. How was the flight?"

" Pretty okay. I made it didn't I?"

" Yeah," Jeff laughed. " C'mon, let's split!"

Jeff, Keilei, and Shannon left the airport and jumped in Jeff's rental, Shannon letting Keilei have the front seat. They arrived at the arena and Shannon went on his separate way from the couple and Jeff took Keilei to his lockeroom to pick up his guitar. The two then went to the empty bleachers and sat at the very top by themselves.

" Are we going to tell him Jeff?" Keilei asked.

" Yeah...but not just yet. I wrote something for you and I want you to hear it."

Keilei nodded as Jeff began to play a few riffs on his guitar. He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

__

A girl I met so long ago

my Baby Girl,

She's no rainbow, you know

Her colors were made just for her

The colors so precious

That she was given another

to keep her from perfection

She was given a blue

This blue was given to her soul

her mood and her happiness

So she would seem forever blue

in a life of perfect hues.

Who'd've thought they'd make a hue

as pretty as those eyes,

just for you?

And who'd've thought they'd wrap it in

A hue as sour

As your emotions so blue?

The gold of your hair

makes me feel warmer inside

than any golden porridge

or any golden sunshine

The white of your smile

makes me feel more innocent

than any Virgin Mary

or any small child

And those violet eyes

they couldn't give you green or blue

or brown or grey, no.

It had to be perfect for you.

Who'd've thought they'd make a hue

as pretty as those eyes,

just for you?

And who'd've thought they'd wrap it in

A hue as sour

As your emotions so blue?

But those colors are fading,

And as hard as I want to fight

I can't grasp the rose to your cheeks

or the sparkle to your eye

The blue has taken them away from me

it's torn them from my sight

And I let this happen to my Baby Girl

But I want to get them back for you

And you know from now on

I'm gonna be in your corner

and looking in my Blue Violet Girl's eyes

The colors that make me wonder…

Who'd've thought they'd make a hue

as pretty as those eyes,

just for you?

And who'd've thought they'd wrap it in

A hue as sour

As your emotions so blue?

You know you make me wonder

What color you've got hidden for me

Who'd've thought they'd make a hue

as pretty as those eyes,

just for you?

And who'd've thought they'd wrap it in

A hue as sour

As your emotions so blue?

As Jeff had finished, Keilei had a few tears falling down her cheeks. Jeff looked up and smiled a bit, wiping them away.

" Jeff that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Keilei sniffled, wiping her face.

" I came up with it cos I missed you like crazy. It just...came to me." Jeff said.

" You're amazing Jeff. Thank you."

" You're more than welcome honey. Let's go, we've got a little business to take care of."

Both heaving a sigh, Jeff and Keilei got up from the bleachers and walked back to the lockeroom, that was inhabited with a few more guys than when they left. All of them were polite to Keilei, smiling and saying Hi to her. After leaving the lockeroom, the pair headed on their voyage to find Jeff's brother. Suddenly, Keilei stopped, grasping Jeff's hand tightly.

" I can't do this. I can't Jeff...I'm too scared."

" Come on baby. You can do it. I'm right here with you. Nothing is gonna happen to you. I promise."

" Jeff...I can't do it," Keilei said, tears beginning to fall. " I can't...I'm too scared!"

" Baby...listen. You can do this. I have faith in you, and I'll be right by your side. I'm not going nowhere."

" Jeff....I'm scared."

Jeff hugged Keilei tightly. " I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared too. I'm scared of what he's gonna say. But don't let fear hold you back darlin', we're gonna be okay. Remember, he talks tough, but it's all talk."

Keilei nodded, sighing heavily. Jeff grasped her hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. The two peeked in and out of lockerooms without success. After a short break in their search for Matt, the two resumed it, and eventually caught up with him, coming back into the arena with Shane Helms.

" Kei! Long time no see sweetie! How are you?"

" Matt. Don't pull that bullshit right now," Jeff said roughly. " We need to talk."

" Whoa, Jeff. Calm down bro. What's wrong."

" Matt, I'm not playing around. Look, the three of us, need to talk. Right now."

" Jesus Jeff, what's your problem."  
Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, pushing Matt into an empty lockeroom. Matt sat down on a bench, Keilei sat in a folding chair and Jeff stood, pacing slightly.

" Dude, Jeff, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor man."  
Jeff turned sharply to his brother, pure anger flashing in his eyes. Matt stared at Jeff, confusion in his eyes. Keilei sniffled a little, putting her head in her hands. Jeff gently rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair.

" Matt. Look, I know about all the shit you put Keilei here through. Kei's a wonderful girl. How can you make the choice to beat her like you did? I fucking know we were raised a hell of a lot better than that," Jeff said, his temper beginning to flare. " I don't understand you man, you take her for granted. She keeps giving and giving and giving to you and all you can do is take from her and hurt her and never give anything back. Keilei is one of the most wonderful people we know. I can't believe that you would do that."  
Matt looked away from his little brother, a disgusting smirk forming on his face. " You're a fucking moron Jeff. Don't you understand? Everything she got she deserved!"

" DESERVED," Jeff screamed. " Who the hell deserves to be beaten by someone they thought loved them? Who deserves that? You tell me!"

" Jeff you really don't understand. You're too "sensitive" and naive. You're so caught up in your damn "imagi-nation" shit and being Mr. good guy and Mr. Poetry that you haven't broken into the real world. Some people, her included, deserved to be put in their place for ignorant things they say and do."

" Put in their place by provocation! You're an asshole Matt! But I got a news flash for you buddy..."  
" Jeff...." Keilei said softly, putting a hand on his arm that was tightly clenched at his side.

Jeff looked over at Keilei, tears still falling down her flushed cheeks. She wiped them away viciously, holding onto Jeff's arm tightly. She stared into Matt's eyes that were glazed with a sick veil of hatred. More tears began to fall down Keilei's face and her voice cracked every time she spoke.

" Matt...I tried...so many...so many times to tell you. I tried to tell you how tired I was of you treating me like garbage. I tried but you just had to try and redeem yourself, and every time...I let you slide...I let you off the hook. Well...I'm tired of it...I'm tired of being treated like your punching bag, I'm...tired of being lower than dirt in your eyes. This is just all too much for me. I can't take it. I'm done with you Matt."

" Done with me? Done with me? Baby, I've been done with you for longer than you think..."

" W...what?" Keilei sniffled.

" Oh you remember Amy right? My "good friend" you remember her huh?"

" You fuckin...You used Amy for your secondary girlfriend? I bet you beat her too didn't you? You treat poor Amy like shit too don't you," Jeff yelled, attempting to contain his anger to no avail. " Look. I'm no gonna beat around the bush anymore. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you and your sick attitude and your sick outlooks. So you're not gonna like it, but you're gonna hear it. Kei and I have been having sex for a few months now. And she's pregnant."

Keilei immediately put herself behind Jeff, attempting to hide herself from Matt, who immediately made a lunge at his brother. Keilei jumped from behind Jeff to avoid the contact as Jeff was tackled to the ground. Matt and Jeff brawled around on the floor, screaming and punching at each other. Jeff was the first to be able to jump to his feet, he yelled to Keilei to get out of the room and she did just that, running towards the door, yanking it open. As Keilei ran out of the door, Jeff and Matt came bounding out, throwing punches and kicks, ramming each other against the wall. A small group started to form around the brothers, Keilei was standing on the side, crying hysterically. Taking one step too close to the fray, a swing thrown at Jeff caused him to stumble backwards, right into Keilei, falling on top of her with most of his weight. Keilei let out a scream and Jeff scrambled up, quickly wrapping his arms around her. Keilei's face twisted into a grimace of sheer agony and yet more tears fell down her face. Jeff looked up at his older brother, whom was always someone he thought he could never feel hate for, but hatred and anger coursed through his veins. The angered misery making his head pound and eyes almost see red. Never wanting to leave his fallen lover's side, Jeff simply kept his irate gaze fixated on his brother, gritted teeth and fuming. And all Matt could do was smile. A sick, disgusting smile as if he was proud of his actions. The initially small crowd around the fray had grown to an enormous gathered of concerned, confused, and probably just nosy people. And the owner of the company, Vince McMahon himself pushed through the crowd to see exactly what the disruption was.

" What the hell is going on here?!" Vince's voice boomed, startling most of the spectators except the unflinching Hardy Boyz. Keilei had continue to cry, she knew that something wasn't right. She felt it the moment she and Jeff collided. Finally averting his gaze, Jeff laid his head on Keilei's forehead as she continued to cry, clutching her stomach tightly.

" Is someone going to answer me? What's going on?!" Vince said once again.

One of the spectators, Dave Batista, decided to speak up. " All I saw was these two fighting, then Matt slugged Jeff and the girl got knocked down. I don't know how it started."

" Matt. Jeff. You two come with me."

" I can't." Jeff said, barely above a whisper.

" Excuse me?"

" I can't," He said again. " I can't."

Jeff sat there on his knees, rocking Keilei back and forth in his arms, whispering "you can't. I can't. it's not fair" Over and over, breaking into tears. He became silent for a moment but a shaky, sniffling breath came from the back of his throat. Vince's expression softened towards the seemingly broken younger Hardy brother. He knelt, laying a hand of Jeff's shoulder.

" What's wrong with her son?"

Jeff shook his head, still unable to speak higher than a whisper. " Baby," He said. " She's pregnant...I don't know what's going to happen now."

" One of you go get an EMT! Don't just stand there, this young woman could be hurt!"

Without hesitation, a leggy blonde woman took off from the group in search of the medics in the arena. Jeff sat there and continued to hold Keilei tightly, her tears had somewhat subsided but a few still slipped down her cheeks.

" Jeff," She choked out. " Am I okay?"

" I don't know baby. I really don't."

" It hurts Jeff," Keilei sniffled. " It hurts."  
" Shh...I know. Someone went to get a medic."

Whilst Jeff kept himself huddle closely to Keilei protectively, Vince stepped to his brother, ready to give him a stern talk.

" Matt Hardy what the hell were you thinking?"

Matt did not respond. He just stood there, a deadly blank stare on his face.

" What do you have to say for yourself? Anything?!" Vince yelled.

A smirk formed over Matt's lips, cruel and unfeeling. He simply walked away, leaving the onlookers cemented to their spots. The blonde woman came running back, slightly winded, with about 3 medics following her.

" Sir, we're going to need for you to back up." One of the medics said to Jeff.

With a heavy sigh, Jeff slowly backed away to let the medics check on Keilei. Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder, he jerked away quickly and spun to see who it was. A redhead...Amy. The poor woman Matt was using to cheat on Keilei with. She had a genuinely sympathetic look in her eyes, and they slightly glistened with tears. Jeff nodded, letting her know he appreciated her sympathy. Amy put her arms around Jeff's neck and laid his head on her shoulder, letting her friend let out his emotions. Jeff couldn't hold back the rest of his pain and sobbed on her shoulder. Amy rubbed his back slowly, wanting nothing but to comfort him. Jeff had always been a close friend of hers, and she didn't know about Keilei and that Matt was her boyfriend. She was an innocent victim in the situation as were Jeff, and Keilei. Jeff's tears dripped down her bare back that was exposed because of the halter top she wore, but Amy didn't care. Jeff sniffed hard, his breath coming in shaky and slightly ragged. Amy put her hand on the back of his head gently, petting his hair, wanting to help dry his tears. Abruptly, Jeff stood up straight, wiping his eyes quickly. Amy looked up at him thoughtfully and Jeff just looked at her somewhat blankly. His eyes were void and gray instead of lively and deep emerald green. He looked down at Keilei on the floor and knelt down on one knee next to her, speaking softly to one of the medics.

" Is she alright?"

" We're not sure son. We're going to take her to the hospital and get her checked out."

One of the medics pulled a walkie-talkie from her belt and spoke into it, within a matter of moments, three more EMT's arrived with a stretcher. Jeff hated hospitals. Hated them with every shred of his being. He hated going to them. Being in them. Even driving by them. And it only made it worse, that the woman he loved so dearly was being taken to a place he hated to deeply. The EMT's loaded Keilei onto the stretcher and Jeff followed quietly, Amy also followed, keeping closely behind Jeff.

" Amy no. I have to go alone."

" Jeff you shouldn't..."  
" Amy...I have to. I just have to."

Amy sighed, but nodded. " Okay. You have my number. Call me and let me know what's going on okay sweetie?"

Jeff nodded and Amy reached up and kissed him on the cheek. " She'll be alright. Just go ahead."

-Later-

Jeff sat in the hospital room, his legs wrapped beneath him, staring at Keilei sleeping somewhat peacefully in the bed. It was obvious in his face that he'd been crying for hours, the lines of dried tears sticking to his colorless face. Jeff didn't move, just sat there and watched Keilei, patiently waiting for her to wake up. He had already gotten the news. Their baby was gone. It made Jeff's stomach twist into unending knots knowing that it was his flesh and blood the caused it to end up that way. He felt his own vomit try to rise up in his throat but shook his head and swallowed it back down. Jeff sighed shakily and moved for the first time in hours, getting up to fill a cup with water. He swallowed it down quickly and refilled the cup, chugging it down faster than the first. Just as he drank down his third cup of water, he heard a stirring behind him. Jeff spun around and saw Keilei moving around a little bit. Keilei's eyes fluttered open and she looked around a little and Jeff went to her side, brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

" Hey honey. Feeling better?"

" A little," Keilei groaned. " I don't want to be here anymore."

" I know baby. I wish you didn't have to be in here anymore. You'll be out soon though." Jeff said.

" I hope."

" Listen Kei. I'm so sorry about what happened...I really wish we could just erase that from time."

" I do too Jeff. What's gonna happen now?"

" I don't know. There's a lot of stuff going on that I have no clue how its gonna be handled. I wish I did though."

" Jeff ... I can't take this."

" You're strong honey. You'll be alright."

" But...I," Keilei sighed and stopped, shaking her head. "I just don't know anymore."

" Don't worry Keilei...it'll all fall together."

A/N: Okay everyone. I do believe I'm going to do a sequel to this story. I'd like to do it. I hope you liked it, I loved writing it. Oh! The song in this story is a complete original written for this story by my lovely sister, Angelina Skye! Thanks a million (x10) Angel! You rock!


End file.
